Y como es el?
by Hinatita chan
Summary: Es un oneshot acerca de como Hinata ya no ama a Naruto si no al mejor amigo de este, y el como Naruto sin mas comienza a preguntar acerca de aquel hombre que se a robado un trozo de su vida


Bueno aquí les dejo con otra de mis historias es un oneshot espero que lo disfruten y gracias a todos por sus rewies

Lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Un nuevo día comenzaba para muchas personas pero para Hinata no lo era haci para ella comenzaba de nuevo esa red de mentiras que no le deja respirar con normalidad de nuevo verlo a la cara y decirle que lo ama cuando nada eso era cierto y todo por que el no la escuchaba el solo se interesaba para sí mismo y su futuro como Hokage ya que ese era su sueño desde su niñez pero ya no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad

Caminaba por las calles pensando en por qué no se lo dijo antes porque continuo mintiendo tal vez lo vio tan entusiasta y alegre no quería que esa alegría se fuese haci que por ello se vio obligada a continuar diciéndole TE AMO, pero todo acabaría hoy! Ni un día más sabía que es doloroso pero ella busca su felicidad y la del rubio ella lo considera un amigo más ya no un amor ya que ha llegado aquel solitario y ha robado ese corazón…

Otro día más-Dijo Hinata sin entusiasmo mientras caminaba rumbo a unos pequeños departamentos

Llego a un dormitorio exactamente el numero 15 lo conocía muy bien ya había estado más de una vez dentro de el toco suavemente la puerta para no ser inoportuna

Ya voy, ya voy-se puede oír una voz dentro del departamento y la puerta se abre

Buenos días Naruto-kun-hablo tiernamente y con esa falsa sonrisa en su rostro

Hina!!-dijo el rubio con entusiasmo- como haci viniste a visitarme

Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novio-dijo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al decir esas personas a la persona equivocada

Tienes razón- hablo con una gran sonrisa y sobozandose la cabeza-pasa… o casi lo olvido-dijo acercándose dispuesto a besarla

Un beso era lo que él le proporcionaba un beso que antes para ella era mucho, pero ahora ya no significa nada que sea el rubio quien se lo de el beso se rompió Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata jalándola al departamento como un chiquillo

E..tto Naruto-kun-dijo con esa timidez a pesar de los años no se había podido quitar de encima...

Dime-hablo semblante sabia que ella le dirá algo de importancia no sabía porque pero algo le decía que tales ese beso que se dieron seria el ultimo… pero que estaba pensando Hina lo ama y el ella es amor mutuo haci que no se van a separar no señor

Mira yo….quería hablar contigo sobre... Naruto creo que tu...-dijo estaba decidida que se lo diría pero no sabia como aunque ya no era su amor aun lo reconocia como su mejor amigo no quería destrosarle el corazón pero sabia que tampoco quería que siga siendo parte de sus mentiras

Hace ya algún tiempo tu y yo es…tamos juntos pero, otra...-Dije con inseguridad quería continuar pero fui callada por el

Hina basta no tienes que continuar…. Se lo que me tratas de decir y lo entiendo tal vez yo no te valore del todo-Hablo con una pena inmensa

Naruto –kun… yo-dije pero él me hizo callar con uno de sus dedos

Me sentía mal pésimo eran mil punzadas en el pecho como pude decirle eso de forma tan normal de seguro ahora debe estar devastado

Ya no puedo concentrarme siento mi alma ser partida por la espada mas filosa que existe la espada del adiós no puedo ver a mi amigo así pero el comprenderá que es por su propio bien tal vez encuentre a alguien mejor…. Mis pensamientos vagaban por mi cabeza había un silencio total Naruto estaba con su cabeza gacha yo no atine a más opción que retirarme pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo….

¿Y COMO ES EL?-escuche decir a Naruto

No sabía que decir cómo es que me pregunta eso debería odiarme no hablarme pero no tuve más opción que contestar al ver como esas dos lagunas de agua cristalina posaban sobre mi mirándome fijamente en mis ojos

Bueno pues es… algo...frio y distante no demuestra sus sentimientos al tacto pero se que me ama-Hablo Hina con un aire de tristeza

¿A QUE DEDICA EL TIEMPO LIBRE? –Volvió a preguntar

No entiendo porque se empeña en preguntar eso nos hace daño

Es un ninja muy fuerte y dedica su tiempo librea practicar sus jutsus dijo ella sin pelos en la lengua sabia que el rubio era una persona sin rodeos

¿POR QUE A ROBADO UN TROZO DE MI VIDA?-volvió a decir Naruto

E……tto y Naruto-kun-dije mientras una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla-Naruto

No me conteste si no quieres-dijo con su tono normal-Se te ve bien con ese vestido de color lavanda- dijo Naruto semblante

Mi mete se formulo la pregunta aun después de todo lo que le he dicho no lo tomo a mal eso está mejor...

Ari…gato... Naruto-kun-dijo ella sonrojada

Vas a verlo a él no es así-dijo con una tristeza

Esa pregunta me había matado no pude mas y estalle en llanto es se había dado cuenta de todo y trataba de ser fuerte y no llorar para no hacerme llorar a mi más de lo que estaba o tal vez para no hacerme sentir peor de la que ya estaba

Vamos levanta el ánimo y límpiate esas lagrimas no queremos que el sospeche que has llorado-dijo tratando esboza una de sus famosas sonrisas

Le obedecí y también trate de dedicarle una sonrisa pero por poco y me fue imposible estaba por irme cundo sujeto mi brazo y me dijo

Antes de terminar esto con un adiós podrías hacerme un favor-me dijo de forma débil a lo que yo asentí

Por favor dame un último beso quiero probar tus embriagantes labios por última vez-me dijo con la cabeza baja

Sabía que ese era el termino a todos esos momentos de felicidad que vivimos juntos y el comienzo de tal vez algo mejor para ambos, así que por qué no ese es al adiós y con un deseo me acerque a esos labios con los que algún día soñé sentirlos sobre los míos sellando el adiós con un beso el tomo mi cintura y yo de su cuello como siempre lo habíamos hecho pero con la diferencia de que este será el último y dos lagrimas derramadas en el suelo no separamos nos quedamos viendo hasta que hable

Naruto yo también te quería pedir un favor-Hable temerosa a que él se negase

Dime HINATA-Dijo el rubio

Dime por última vez como me solías llamar y dedícame esa sonrisa fabulosa de la que me enamore-dijo juntando mis índices

Sin más el sonrió como siempre…y dijo

Claro que si, y recuerda que aun te amo Hina!-dijo con su sonrisa pero con una lagrimilla

Me dispuse a salir pero antes el dijo su última pregunta y yo sabía que tenía que contestarla

¿Y QUIEN ES EL HINA?-hablo Naruto

Pues…. El…. Es Sasuke-dije mirando a otro lado para no ver sus orbes sobre mí

Pude ver que el me observo detenidamente como si tratase de descifrar porque pero no bajo la cabeza más bien esbozo otra de sus sonrisas y me dijo

Espero que sea muy feliz alado del dobe, Hina- Yo alce la mirada y pude ver que de alguna manera estaba feliz me limite a sonreírle como siempre y me retire

Iba caminando por las calles otra vez pero esta vez mi pecho ya no sentía esa opresión más bien irradiaba felicidad, como nunca antes una lagrima se soltó pero esta vez fue de felicidad pero de inmediato fue borrada al ver como Mi DOBE!!!! Me estaba esperando con una mueca torcida que yo la conocía mucho como su sonrisa.


End file.
